Infinite and Unbound
by Sera Scrivenger
Summary: Draco Malfoy endures the repercussions of the war; while facing some harsh truths about his family, his birthright, and himself. Lost in an echo of his own guilt, he finds refuge in the most unlikely of places. A coffee shop, old rivalries and a shared history make for a rather interesting reunion for Hermione Granger and her old Hogwarts oppressor.


**Prologue**

So much had changed since the battle of Hogwarts; especially for the Malfoy family. Even though they left the scene before the final battle, they were still held accountable for their role in the war. They remained out of the public eye, but after the Ministry had been reinstated, the Aurors came for Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters. Narcissa had convinced her husband to go quietly for the sake of the family, and the once renowned Lucius Malfoy was sent to Askaban Prison to serve his sentence.

Draco, on the other hand, had to face the repercussions of his actions in far more painstaking process, and was taken to the Ministry for his trial. He would have received the same sentence as his father, had his mother; and Harry Potter; not appealed against it. Lucius had even suggested he serve out his son's sentence instead, in an attempt to salvage their tarnished relationship.

After a tedious trial, Draco was sentenced to serve as an informant in the Ministry, giving them information about the other Death Eaters they had yet to track down. He had only agreed to it because of his mother's plea, but hated every minute of it. He wanted nothing more than to close this chapter of his life and move on. Now, every day was a constant reminder of a war he had helped to bring about; a constant reminder as to where his father was at the moment and that if he failed to cooperate; it could be him behind those bars, leering at the Dementors as they feasted off of their victims.

Seeing Potter excel through the ranks due to his status as a war hero was another reason he hated serving as an informant. He was present for every award, every achievement, every job well done that came Harry's way. He once told his mother he would've preferred Azkaban to seeing his rival show him up every day; the fact that he was better in every way being rubbed in his face all the time. They both knew they were empty words; but after that heartbreaking look his mother gave him; Draco never spoke those words again.

The Malfoy name meant _nothing_ anymore. And within the two years that had passed, nothing he did changed people's opinions...

Thus, Draco found himself wandering the streets of Westminster, London. Amongst the so-called muggles; the people he was raised to despise. And while he hated the very prospect of being caught between them, it was a personal choice of his. Out there, no one grimaced when they saw him. The people didn't fall silent when he entered a shop, or spoke in hushed voices when he passed by. It went against everything he was taught. He still remembered his father's words echoing through his mind.

_"A bad reputation is better than no reputation."_

He shook that thought from his head as he crossed the street, his hands shoved in his pockets. His father had lost the right to speak for the family and was no longer head of the house. Therefore Draco elected to ignore some of his misguided teachings. Draco still wore his name with dignity; even if it was simply for his mother's sake.

His appearance resembled his father's substantially; however he made a few changes to the attire. He wore a similar pair of black trousers and boots that originally had a slight gleam to it; now more dull, indicating frequent use. He also wore a black dress shirt but decided to forego the tie and instead wore a green embroidered waistcoat, with a charcoal Cotton Blend and Faux Suede overcoat. He still kept his head high and back straight with the regal and poised attitude he had inherited from his mother. His white-blonde hair had grown out, but was swept back putting emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face.

Anyone who passed by could see that Draco had seen better days. His complexion had grown even paler and his eyes no longer reflected the childlike mischief it had in his younger years. They were cold and icy; but also very _very_ tired.

After walking aimlessly for a few blocks, he reached a coffee shop with only a few muggles seated inside. He considered actually taking a seat himself, for reasons he didn't quite know. Perhaps he wanted to experience what it was like to sit down and not have people gawk at him or rush out of the room. His eyes wandered over the tables until they landed on a rather distinct figure.

Draco froze. He could recognise that mess of curls anywhere. Sitting in the booth by the window; book folded open on the table and a steaming cup in hand, sat the one and only, Miss Hermione Granger...

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is yet another fanfic revolving around the incredibly misunderstood character, Draco Malfoy. I'm still contemplating whether or not there will be romance in this fic; however there will most certainly be a budding friendship that arises between Hermione and Draco.**

**I've kept this chapter/prologue short to set the scene for where this story will be heading. Fair warning: some scenes might be quite sad in future chapters and if you were a Draco-hater, I am going to make it my personal mission to change your mind with this story! XD**

**I am in no way oblivious to the fact that Draco did a lot of terrible things in both the books and films. Even J.K. said that he was quite a horrid boy; which is why I would like to emphasise Molly and Narcissa's words in this scenario. **

"_**He is just a boy."**_

**I can honestly say that I made a lot of bad decisions when I was younger, because of circumstances I had no control of. Draco was raised to conform to his family's beliefs. It is only after some grand mistake that we truly realise who we are; and who we can become. With this in mind, I couldn't think of anyone who could relate to this better, than Draco Malfoy.**

**I guess I should finish my rambling right about now, though! I hope you guys are interested in this story! I will try to update regularly! :D**


End file.
